1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor control circuitry and architecture and more particularly to a low cost, high performance, high volume production single board motor controller for use for use with reaction wheel assemblies (RWAs), control moment gyroscopes (CMGs) and pointing systems,on space vehicles where size and weight play an important roles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Honeywell presently produces a motor control system identified as the HR0610 which has met design requirements for advanced systems such as the Global series of RWAs however, with changing satellite markets, there is an ever increasing requirement for minimal cost, minimal size and high volume production without compromising quality or performance. Because of the size limitations imposed by the RWAs, the HR0610 presently requires two printed circuit boards and a plurality of electronic components of considerable size.